Scott & Elena: The Third Book in The Series: Homecoming Weekend
by 0904cortez
Summary: The thrilling third installment to the Scott & Elena series is here. Several time has passed since we last saw Scott and Elena. Following the events after Scott & Elena: The Battle, Scott is coming to an event even he cannot sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**In 2 weeks I'm returning to go to Elena's school. I can't believe it has been a whole school year. I was afraid that if I let Elena in my life, she would get hurt. That is why I was afraid to love her completely. I risked my life for her in the end.**

**Elena said she wanted me in her life. I couldn't be scared anymore, I let her beauty transform my heart. Our love story could be called Romeo & Juliet or The Notebook or Twilight, but our love story is so amazing even the stars can't explain our destiny. She is my girlfriend and I am her boyfriend.**

**I got to Mystic Falls a little early. I've decided to write at this point, in a green antique diary what I think of her.**

**"Hi." Elena says smiling. "Hello." I say with a wave. I still can't take out the memorial, for the day we had The Battle, out of my head. It pains me. We confront each other in a small hill of the park. She and I smile faintly as we see each other.**

**Elena tucks her baby blue blanket further down her arm. She looks at me. "I brought us a picnic." She says. "I love it." I laugh. Her picnic basket is woven, brown, and sturdy. She blushes. "I'm happy then." She says. We rest near a big shady tree.**

**Elena lays out the blanket and does it in a swift moElrnre lays out pie, sodas, cream, cheese, bread, crackers, grapes, guacamole, chips, and baked potato salad with ranch dressing. I am so hungry.**

**"Here." Says Elena giving me a glass. "Woah there, is this a present?" I ask. Elena takes out a wine bottle from the picnic basket. "It's a special occasion." She says winking. Elena takes out her own glass. "Let it be." I say laughing. She pours me wine. She then finishes pouring herself. "Cheers." We say to each other and drink.**

**The picnic is amazing. I feel stuffed. Once were done, Elena tells me she'll text me a message later. I say okay.**

**...**

**Today it has been really warm. School is coming closer. My senior year is too much to think about right now. From 2010-2011, I'll be in 12th grade. It's not like in the movies. You don't get too much time on your hands.**

**I see David. We are at an archery camp. I agreed to go to one of his training sessions. Elena says she is getting better each day with a bow. David greets me. He is neutral. "Haven't seen you in a while, why'd you move back to Mystic Falls?" I ask. "My own reasons." He says.**

**David gives me a bow. And some arrows. "Try to hit the target." he says pointing to the bullseye in front of me. It's hard to admit that I think David is pretty cute. His eyes have a beautiful shape to them, he smiles very nicely, and he is pretty fit.**

**I draw, I miss terribly. "Here." he says laughing. He touches my arm, it's warm. I guess in a way I'm bisexual, but I enjoyed the touch. He shifts my arm. "Now." he says with a swift response. My fingers let go of the arrow. It hits the target exactly. "Bullseye." says David. He smiles. I smile. "Thank you." I say. I feel like kissing him.**

**"What's your story?" he asks. I think about it. "You pretty much know." I say. I explain to him my story. Elena & Scott. It has a nice ring to it.**

**We eat some Lays he bought and hands me a coke can. Elena comes later. She greets me. I grab her hands, all my love is for her right now. She leans back against a tree. "I thought you were not that good at archery." says Elena. "I'm not." I say. She laughs out loud. After a while we grab each others hands. She leans back and kisses me.**

**She draws her bow and hits the bullseye 7/9 times. The last 2 she keeps giggling as I tell her David was Robin Hood before we met him. David smirks.**

**"Thanks a lot." She says. I laugh. She can't help but smile. "Your welcome." I say. She laughs. "Oh boy." she says. "So were you Robin Hood before I saw you?" I ask David. "I guess it seems fair I tell you." he says. We walk past other trainers. A boy and a girl start saying they'll bet a $1 each day on each other if they hit the target. "Here's my story." David says leaning back on a stump. We sit, Elena and I, on the ground. No one is around us.**

**"I was born on January 2nd, 1887. My family was from The Philippines. I grew up with a strict father and a rather protective mom. I had a little brother. He was annoying but funny. We lived in a small town called Manila and it was sort of nice. Growing up my father was a severe alcoholic and hit my mom a lot. I hated him, because he hit me too, not so much my little brother. However, I remembered when he kissed me goodnight on my forehead and told me the sun was also resting so that the moon can wake up. My mom had an amazing singing voice.**

**My father said we could get a good life, our life was average. He said he could work for a big city like New York. In December of 1901 I had a small dog, his name was Buwan which means Moon in the Philippines. He was adorable. In 1906 I realized I didn't really like school, I wanted to be an artist like my mom. I was 10 and loved art.**

** I met a boy when I was 12 and it was September of 1908. I knew it for a while, but he made me love him head over heels. I had this since I was a child. I didn't tell my parents, anyway my mom was pregnant with Araw Bituin. I made out with him and in November of 1909, had to end my relationship for fear of my parents finding out. They had heard a rumor of a girl who fell in love with another girl and said it was disgusting and a Satan doing.**

**In 1910 I decided, when I was 14, I decided to befriend and be more than that with a girl. Her name was Mulan. Like that legendary as the stories I had heard. She was really nice, then I told her I was homosexual. She was sad and stopped talking. A year later in Fall, she said she was sorry and said Chi, my ex boyfriend, wanted to see me. We packed and headed for Titanic, the ship was popular. We went all the way to England for the departure. My dad was a business person at home, but he only got 2nd class. 3rd class was worse. **

**Before I left, I hugged Mulan and Chi kissed me one last time. He held my hand for several minutes. I had to leave. My parents were furious, my mom called me a disgrace. My brother only 3-years-old was their attention for the time. When the ship crashed, I was rushed upstairs by a man who risked his life. He died, my parents died trying to escape. I carried my little brother in my arms. I fell off the boat. My little brother, I saw was carried to another life boat. **

**I don't think they made it, I never saw my brother again. The woman with diamond earrings said that children were a weakness.**

**I almost drowned, the water was icy cold. I, a miracle, was saved by a lifeboat of a crew attendant, a lady, man, and chef. I was holding onto a fallen table. We were saved later, the Titanic sinking shocked so many people.**

**...**

**The rest I'll explain next. Today, my friend, I start school.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I start school in Elena's hometown. Her school is quite big. I pull my backpack over my sleeve. I spot Elena talking to Bonnie across the hall from me. "What ya doing?" I ask. "Do you mind?" ask Bonnie. "What is it?" says Elena. "Just came to see ya. And I'm wondering." I start to say. "About my birthday present. I can't just say buy me this, it wouldn't be fun." She says. How did she know?

I look at her, "I'm still thinking. It's until September 19 or so, I've got time." I say. "Excuse me." She says. I laugh. "I'm just teasing." I say. "Fine." she says and smiles. I stay awhile, but decide to leave Elena and Bonnie some of the girl time.

Elena:

"I miss her." I say. "Stephany was a kind person. She would want you to be happy." Says Bonnie. "And rick?" I ask her. "He would want you to be happy too." Says Bonnie. A girl drops her stuff in front of me and Bonnie. I pick her Phycology Class Textbook Class and the novel "The Perks of Being A Wallflower." from the floor. "Sorry about that." says the pretty blonde. "You're fine." I say. Then she looks up. Oh my god, I remember her briefly. Her name was Caroline. No not was, is.

Caroline Forbes. She talked to me little when I returned to Mystic Falls. She was in a few of my classes. Though, she isn't my friend. I heard her over talk to a few of my classmates, saying she had suspicions on my life. She didn't believe I was able to spend some time off school. But she started dating Matt Danovan.

I remember her mom, Liz Forbes, she's a cop. No, sheriff. "Hi, sorry I didn't notice you." I say. Bonnie, comes in. "Caroline." She says. Caroline blushes. She looks at us and walks off. "Well then." Says Bonnie. "She seems stressed." I say. "Or she doesn't like you." Says Bonnie. I look at the drinking fountain, the lockers, everyone is in class. Damn, we are late on our 1st day. "What do you mean?" I ask. "She just doesn't like how you have people in your life that are with you, she's been struggling. I don't know with what though." Says Bonnie. "Well I've lost 4 very close people in the last school year." I say and walk off.

Bonnie tells me to wait but I'm already at the end of the hall when she tells me to wait.

Scott:

After the daily, "Your seniors, curriculum papers, and disclosures." I go to lunch. The day is struggling. I sit by Stiles. "How's your day been?" he asks. "Weird." I say. "Hey man, what about we go to a bar." He says in a whisper. "Are you serious?" I ask. "Sure. Tomorrow." He says. "Jesus Scott, we have enough issues right now." I say. He smiles. Caroline sits beside us. "Hey Caroline." I say. I've only seen her a few times, I got to meet her in class. "Hi." She says reading her book. "What are you reading?" I ask. Caroline Forbes. That's it. She looks at the clock in the cafeteria. "Nothing. I gotta go." She says. She leaves. Stiles phone rings. He has "Promiscuous." by Nelly Furtado. Hmmm. "Listen to me now." Says a voice.

"Who is it?" I ask. "I only come to warn you to stay away from your friends Scott. You don't know me, but I sadly hate and will kill you. I want you to be alone for me, can you do that?" says the voice. "Look I could track your call, I'll advise the police. Now, you can stop this or…" I don't get to finish. "Listen bitch, I don't have time for this. I'm contacting you through a supernatural force." Says the voice. Stiles laughs. "Who is this?" he asks. "Why don't you kill yourself." Says the voice and hangs up. I look at my phone. There is no traced call. In fact, there was according to the phone, never a call.

I leave lunch early. The last few periods, I can't concentrate. But mostly just, welcome back Class of 2011. I leave in my car.

I watch a promo for the next Walking Dead episode. I pour myself Pepsi in a glass cup. I go to the fridge. I dispense ice from the machine in the fridge. I get a knock on my door.

There are a few knocks. I open the door. It's Elena. "What the hell?" she asks. "What?" I ask. "You were supposed to pick me up after school." She says. "Sorry I forgot." I say.

I get a text from my phone. There is horrible picture. There is blood on a poor soul. "Make sure you stay away from her." Says the blood right beside the body. I look away, IT'S DISGUSTING! I look back at the text, it never existed. My body shivers like before, this time my hands shake.

"Are you okay?" says Elena. "I'm fine." I say. "You don't have to be." She says. "Let's go to my room." I say. We stay there, my parents left a little while ago to check on insurance stuff. My room is clean, yay. "It's nice. I like it, please tell me if you are okay" She says. "Sorry, I just can't get passed what happened. You know what." I say. "I think we all are still coping." Says Elena.

She hugs me. I cry into her shoulder. It seems like forever. I needed the hug. I look at her. She is so beautiful. Her eyes are so enchanting. She looks at me. We did it once, she is so pretty.

She leans back and her foot is not resting in place, she fumbles to my chest. She looks at my buttons, then to my skin. "Please." I say. "Scott." She says. She kisses me. I kiss her. My hands touch her silky hair. She touches my face. She grabs my shirt collar. She unbuttons my shirt. She touches my skin. I take off her shirt. I reach for her left boob. She moans. I grasp it, I release a stress from my lips.

She reaches down for my pants. She unbuttons my button of my pants. She pulls down the zipper.

I fumble with her skirt. I pull it off lightly. She touches my erect penis. It's still in my underwear. She and I are now just in underwear. She has a pink bra.

She takes off her bra. Her boobs dangle. She lets me touch them. Over and over. I grasp her right one.

She takes off my underwear. My penis jumps out. I have a boner. She grabs it and yank her hands up and down. Cum comes out. She shows me her vagina. She grabs my dick. Up and down. Up and down. It's a roller coaster.

She cums. We go back in the bed. I lay still for a while. I look at her eyes. She kisses me.

We lay on the bed. The covers are ruined. I fall asleep. Then she wakes me with a kiss. "Gotta go." She says. She gets dressed. I dress myself. I hug her one last time. She leaves almost immediately.

I go to the bed. Blood seeps through the walls. It spells out. "You were warned."

I almost instantly, kind of scream inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the Titanic sunk David went to an orphanage. Many older boys though,made fun of him. Calling him Chinese and saying how are you ChiChuDi, which in this case and age is very, very racist.

In 1913, a year after the sinking. He escaped the orphanage. He then was on his own. He lived in the forest and began to hunt. He made a bow and used arrows to catch squirrels and rabbits. He was 16 and a tramp. In a cold night, a Vampire named Thomas, who was 200 years old, decided for some reason to let David in his pack. One night, David gained the popularity of the other four members. Thomas tried sucking the blood of David, though he had a knife. He used it to skin animals.

He stabbed Thomas in the eye. He ran to the forest and after being chased, drew and arrow at Thomas and left the pack. Thomas died later. David, because bitten almost died. He survived and now tells us his story. Since then has seen others like Stefan and Silas, once human.

Now supernaturals.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I close my eyes. This is so particularly freaky. The next day at school, I keep my distance from Elena. I go eat outside. I sit in the uncomfortable metal stool like chairs. Caroline Forbes eats a sandwich by herself. I don't know, I feel I should say something. "Hey Caroline Forbes." I manage to say. She looks up. "Oh, Scott. Sorry,I was distracted." She says. I look at a bird pass a sycamore tree. "Look I don't know Scott. To be honest, I'm just not a girl like Elena. You're popular and... I'm not smart or pretty or any ..." She stops. I feel so bad for her.

I feel like I could cry for her or offer a hug. A tear escapes her eye. "You're beautiful Caroline. Don't let anyone tell you differently, even yourself." I say. I look to my tight where two Juniors are talking about banging "that new French international student." Caroline looks away. "Is something going on?" I ask.

"My dad's gone. He just left." She says. I don't know how to respond.

"Why?" I ask.

She fumbles through words. "Because I came out to him." She says with a tear streaming down her cheek.

I look at her. I don't understand, until she says.

"I'm gay."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Elena's point of view

Homecoming Night and Scott said he was he was busy. I'm starting to loose hope in him. Stiles will be my date instead.

I fix my hair a little and walk out in a Victorian Red Velvet dress.

I check my iPhone. Stiles should be here. Its already 7:00 p.m.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Stile's point of view

I wish Scott would be honest with me sometimes. There is way too much traffic.

Elena is going to be pissed. It's already dark outside and it's a little chilly.

I stop at a Gas Station, I am running out. I stop. I head to detector doors. I pull. It won't open. I push. It's closed I mumble as I read The Sorry We Are Now Off At 7:00 p.m. Odd.

"Hello?" says a girl. She looks at me. "Me?" I ask. She's cute. Nice blonde hair, almost as if she is Cole Gretz Mortez. "You wouldn't have spare change?" She says in a pink dress and s little flusha purse. A car beeps. The horn is annoying. I see a taxi. "Pay me Woman!" Yells the upset man. He beeps again. "$5.00 now!" He screams.

I go over and pay him $5.00. "Sir, you can't.." He says. "Do you want the money or not?" I ask. He sighs. His hand grasps the $5 bill and leaves.

"Thanks." She says. "Don't mention it." I respond back. "My name is Anna by the way." she says


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I'm worried. & Caroline Forbes is gonna be my friend for Homecoming. Tonight. Is this a good idea? Stiles, Elena, or now Caroline could die. I stop writing and stuff in a bag. I am Scott McCall. Only one person.

... I knock on the door...

Aftermath...Caroline looks at me. She's wearing a awesome indigo dress.

Cool.

"Hey." She says opening the door. Her mom takes a picture of us together. And I put a white roses bracelet on her arm. "Where are we eating?" she asks.

"Ho Ho Garment." I say.

"Is it the $20 Chinese place." she says knowing the answer. It is cliche.

"Yup." I nod.

We finished some fried rice, vegetables, and orange chicken.

"Thanks"

"No problem. Your fortune?" I ask.

She smiles and cracks the fortuncookie. Her eyes stare at the little note.

Her smile fades. "What?" I ask. "You're next." She says.

I open my fortune cookie. "Happy Homecoming! You won't win."

I look at the other tables. "We have to go!" I say. Caroline doesn't argue.

I bump into a waiter.

...

Not a waiter. It's David. "Hey." He says confused. I look hi him weird. "You got it to?" He asks. I'm quiet. "My shift is over, let's go." says David.

We leave in my Subaru. After we pass 2 other Chinese restaurants, I get a call. The phone rings. I'm heading to the dance and watching out for my senior class. "Someone answer." I say.

"Hey Scott, it's Stiles." Put it on speaker I ask David. "What's up?" I ask. "We need you to give us a ride. We stopped just now at 7/11." Says Stiles. "Okay." I say. I forgot to ask who's "us."

Us.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Varsity. It is now way better than. This Weekend. Homecoming Weekend. Matthew Davis. He's so cool. That Lacrosse athlete. We arrive at 7/11. Stiles waves. "This is Anna." He says presenting this blue eyed blonde. We got to get to The Dance. "Why?" asks Stiles. "I can't tell you why." I say.

"Yes, why?" Says Elena. "Elena." "Do you just want to end this now. What is going on Scott. You avoid me everyday now. Am I just for sex, why? You...you..." Elena breaks down crying. I hold her hands. She pushes them off. "I'm just sex, huh? What if you're cheating on me Scott?" She asks. I have to tell the truth.

"Someone, I don't know, is threatening to kill all of us. I'm scared to be honest." I say. "What do you mean?" asks Anna and Caroline. "I'm a werewolf." I say. They start laughing. I get it now says Caroline. "Not funny dude, but seriously what is going on?" Says Anna. I am in shit now.

The 7/11 is closed all of a sudden. "Sorry."Says the man and walks out. He drives away. The Garbage Bin. It has blood.

I walk to it. All of us gasp.

Matthew Davis is dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

All of Us decide to go back to the Dance. Just in time to hear, "Your Homecoming queen is Rebekah Mikaelson." Then I come in. "And your prom king is Scott McCall." I hear. "What?" I don't even know Rebekah, except that she's smart and is in Chemistry Honors. A slow song plays. This is a set up. I have to get everyone out of here.

It's Down by Jason Walker. People pull me into dance with her. The song finally ends. A girl with a name tag comes to me. She's raven and looks like a Victorian. That's impossible, she's like 18. Katherine. Her name tag reads Katherine. "Congratulations." She says and walks away. I try to catch up to her, but a crowd overwhelms me. I finally see her. "You don't go to this school, do you?" I ask. "I'm here for volunteer hours." She says. She stops at the Punch table.

"I don't think I've seen you before." I say. "No, you never have." She says with a wink. She escapes me once again as, "Cry For You" by September plays. I see her grab a little vile from her pocket, she pours it inside a red foam cup of Punch. Then she grabs the cup and pours inside an empty water bottle. She puts it inside her purse. And walks outside the school doors.

All my friends reach up to me. "We saw the whole thing." says Stiles.

"Let's go!" I say.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We head outside. We follow her to the little arbitrary park. There lying in the middle, is the infomous Mytic Falls Pond. Katherine is dressed implicit. An American Gothic. Bonnie taps my shoulder, I jump. "Jesus!" I say. "I know who she is. Katherine was born during the reign of Queen Victoria. In 1837 to be exact, she's 170-years-old.

One rumor is that the infomous Red Riding Hood, an actual person. Bit her in sake of, sacrificing to the herethen Wearwolf. She killed The Wolf, acting dead. Though it's a mystery how she survived. However she was against and killed during The U.S. During the first battle of George Washington." Says Bonnie. "How do you know that?" asks Elena. "Being a witch, you can tell who people are by their palm." Says Bonnie. "When did you read her palm?" I ask. She grabs a flashlight, blue light shows from it. She grabs the red foam cup Katherine had used earlier. Her palm mark shows through the LED light.

"I know you're all there." Says Katherine. Suddenly there are no more people in the park. Though it will be simple, "Elena, now!" She yells. "What are you gonna force?" asks my girlfriend." She says. Suddenly we see the Homecoming Queen tied to a tree. Katherine shows a knife to my face.

"Okay." She says.

"No." I say.

"No Scott! I won't let Rebekah die!" She yells.

She runs to Rebekah. "I was sent for one thing." Says Katherine.

Katherine throws her Hello My Name Is... On the floor. She pulls out a cigarette. Lights it and throws it on her name tag.

She pulls Elena to her. She makes out with Elena. Elena's eyes stand out in shock. Katherine puts her fingers on Elena's neck and...

Bites her neck!

"Noooooo!" I yell. Damon & Stefan suddenly arrive, their sixth sense maybe.

Damon knocks Katherine to the ground. Katherine gets up and charges at Damon. She knocks the air out of him. He gasps. Her hands gesture in a claw like stance and she swings. Stefan grabs her arm and pins her down. She scratches Stefan's arm and kicks him to a tree. Stefan collapses and goes unconscious. She heads towards Elena's body. "Now if you're about done?" Says Katherine. I turn my head. I have to do something. Bonnie, though pushes Katherine back telepathically. "I'll kill all of you." Katherine mumbles.

"Not today, bitch!" Anna's eyes suddenly change. "I was sent to protect them." She whispers. Anna turns into a wearwolf! She charges at Katherine. Katherine's arm swings back and she uses both her legs to suffocate Anna. Anna though, pushes her back with her paw. "This isn't the end!" She says and escapes.

I chase after her. Then she dissapears. Elena!

I rush to her. She's still blinking. "Quick, we gotta do something." I say. "We have to find out what was that!" Says Stiles. I cry into Elena's hair. "Call an ambulance!" I yell. "I'll be too late by then." Says Bonnie.

"Bonnie." I whisper.

"I can try to bring her back to consciousness. But at this point she's rather a vampire or...

Dead."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Anna, I, Stiles, David, Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon all hold hands. Rebeka went home, she swore she wouldn't tell, but she needed time from tonight. Who could blame her? Caroline Forbes appears at the doorway, she stands there. "Caroline?" I ask. "Bonnie sent me." She says. She's different. Her complexion, her eyes are like red. "You are good at this, you know? You saved my vampire life, now you are saving hers [Elena]. You should write a book. Go on `The View` " Caroline says to Bonnie. "Wait, since when is this?" asks Stefan.

Caroline is a vampire? Somehow it doesn't completely shock me. I get a call from Allison. I let go of Bonnie's hand. My iPhone 4 rings. "Hello?" I ask. "Hey, is everything okay? Rebeka has only told me, yes I know Rebeka. The police arrived at your high school in Mystic Falls." Says Allison Argent. "Don't worry about it and please tell Rebeka to not gossip." I say. "Just take care." She says. We exchange byes and we form a circle and hold hands.

Elena is played flat ontop of an antique table in Bonnie's house. There are candles around her body. "Okay, you have to say exactly what I say. Repeat after me." Says Bonnie. We perform a chant.

There is wind suddenly. All the hanging pictures fall off and the lights blink on and off. "Close your eyes." Says Bonnie. We listen. Then we hear a gasp.

I open my eyes. We feel relieved. Elena opens her eyes. "Scott." She says. I run to her. We hug. Bonnie smiles. "Welcome back." She tells Elena. "Thank you." Responds Elena.

...

September 20, 2010...now it is December 20, 2010. Elena and I broke up. There's too many conflict. I'm never going to write anymore for a while in this diary. How could you call it? The Vampire Diaries. It's not easy being a teen wolf.

I knock on David's door. Maybe I need to find someone other than Elena.

David answers.

"Hey." He says. He smiles.

"Hey." I say.

We sit down on his couch and watch a promo for Once Upon A Time. He makes us popcorn. I fall asleep in his lap. My hand entangles in his. I wake up. I look into his eyes.

We kiss. I grab his hair and pull him towards me. We kiss again.

He gently lifts my shirt off. I take off his long sleeve Old Navy shirt. I pull his pants down. I lay across the couch. He takes off my jeans. Soon we're in our underwear. I touch his dick through his white briefs. I take off his underwear. His cock is huge! I place my hand, twirling his pubic hair. I rub his dick. White cum pours out. His pink flesh goes red. I place my mouth on his dick and kiss it.

I then suck his cock. The cum all over my lips. Then it's his turn. He pulls off my blasck boxers. My erect penis points straight at his mouth. He sucks it. I moan. It feels so good! He sucks the juice out of my boner. Then I fuck him in the ass. His but cheeks accepting my dick shoving it up his asshole. Then we switch.

However, when we are done. I cry. I realize. I give myself up too easily.

I cause too much pain.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I wrap my arms in my sweater. "It's too cold for u here, my love, in the arms of my sweater." I whisper. I'm at the cemetery. I cry of the people who have died. Stephany, Rick, Matt, Silas?, Elena's parents. There are so many deaths.

I sit down on a cement bench. "Are you okay?" Asks a familiar voice. "Leo." I say. Leo appears smiling. Then I hear other footsteps. Jeremy is here too,.

"To be honest, I feel empty." I say. "Scott, we're here at the cemetery because we had too." Says Jeremy. "I might live here, you know?" Says Leo smiling. "I'd like that." Says Jeremy with a laugh.

"It is Christmas break, but maybe this last semester of High School I could come to Georgia, maybe?" Says Leo. I smile.

"That'd be great." I say.

TO BE CONTINUED IN: Scott & Elena Book 4: Unholy Graduation


End file.
